This invention relates to flooring systems and, more particularly, to flooring systems including floating sleepers.
Various systems for applying, mounting and securing floorboards to support means have been proposed to provide a resilient sports floor surface. Examples of such flooring systems can be found in Dahlborg U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,173, Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,255, Omholt U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,281, Rockabrand et al U.S. Pat. Re. No. 26,239 and Livezey U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,294.
Kocher U.S. Pat. Re. No. 18,573 discloses a sound deadening device for use particularly in floor construction. The sound deadening device includes a felt strip both above and below a wooden sleeper used for supporting floorboards. Kodaras U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,475 discloses wooden support members with a bottom base layer of soft low density cushioning material and a top layer of soft compressible material.